


tip of my tongue

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [21]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: “Maybe I’m just waiting for you to go on a run with me.”Rin snorts, “Fat chance. You know how I feel about any strenuous activity.”Ryuuji hums, sliding a hand under the blanket to wrap around Rin’s cock. “What about this strenuous activity? Is it too much for you?”





	tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything, but I've slowly been working on this ever since Season 2 came out lmao.
> 
> I realize that Rin doesn't have a tail in this, but I like to think that one day he can choose when to have and when he wants to hide it. 
> 
> Also Ryuuji's mother is A++.

Ryuuji doesn't think it can be possible to love anyone as much as he loves Rin. It had scared him at first to know that he would gladly put Rin above anyone else but now as he stares at the man’s sleeping face, no trace of fear can be found. He’s currently curled up against Ryuuji’s side, snoring softly.

The sun is slowly rising over the horizon, a sign that he should be getting up for his morning run—but a few more minutes with Rin won’t hurt.

He slides his hand over Rin’s face, feeling that warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips. He wonders when his burning hatred for this man turned into something this beautiful. Maybe he had always been in love with Rin, but he had been too blind with rage to see it.

He remembers when they first realized what they felt, holding back the laugh that wants to slip. They had been having a fight, both of them too close for comfort when Ryuuji finally had enough. The face Rin made after he kissed him is one he’ll remember forever.

“I’m going to need you to go back to bed or stop staring at me,” Rin groans, one eye open to reveal those cobalt blues. “It’s unnerving.”

“Maybe I’m just waiting for you to go on a run with me.”

Rin snorts, “Fat chance. You know how I feel about any strenuous activity.”

Ryuuji hums, sliding a hand under the blanket to wrap around Rin’s cock. “What about this strenuous activity? Is it too much for you?”

“You’re such an asshole,” Rin gasps, body arching into the touch. “But don’t stop! Oh _fuck_ , don’t stop.”

He makes sure his touch is light, coaxing small whimpers out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Rin’s legs spread open for him, giving him access to more than just his cock. That’s territory they have not ventured into yet, but he knows that Rin would love to.

He would love it too; to know how it feels to be buried inside of Rin, to see his reaction when his cock slides all the way in. He just wants their first time to be special and not some spur of the moment thing.

Hand and blow jobs are all fine and dandy, but he can slowly feel his resolve cracking. The need to fuck Rin into the mattress is growing with every moan and gasp that slips out of his boyfriend’s mouth, eyes closed like he’s in the middle of a sinful prayer.

He’s got to stop. If he doesn’t—

And just like that Ryuuji pulls back, far away enough that Rin can’t throw anything at him.

“What the fuck?” Rin squeaks, fire flashing in his eyes. “You’re not going to leave me like this are you? Holy shit, you are!”

“I’ll make it up to you later!” Ryuuji pleads, grabbing his running clothes quickly before Rin can trap him inside. “I promise!”

He slips out of the room, sweat sliding down his temple.

Shit.

He’s going to have a lot of making up to do later.

–

Rin won’t speak to him. He should have seen this coming—should have finished what he started this morning. Having some more cracks in his resolve would have been better than the silent treatment. Especially during a class assignment.

“Rin, babe—” Rin huffs, a sound that makes Ryuuji want to laugh. His boyfriend looks ridiculously cute when he’s angry. “—please don’t be angry with me.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” Rin hisses, turning slightly to glare at him. “You _left_ me this morning to make myself cum, and you tell me not to be angry with you? That’s some weird logic.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryuuji slides closer to him, his hand slipping under the table to rest on Rin’s thigh. He can feel the muscles tense under his touch, knows Rin is resisting the urge to lean into the touch. “But what if I told you that I had to resist the urge to fuck you this morning?”

“Then I would have told you to do it. You’re not the only one who wants this.”

He drags his hand higher, mouth flicking up into a smile at Rin’s sharp intake of breath.

“I didn’t have enough time this morning for what I want to do to you.” Ryuuji leans in closer, lips close enough to brush against his ear. “I want to take my time. I want to see how many of those whimpers I can coax out of you before you’re begging me to fuck you.”

Rin swallows, “When did you become good at dirty talk? Not that I’m complaining of course.”

“This is just the beginning, baby.” He pulls back in time as their teacher passes by, eyeing them suspiciously. “I want to take you out on a date tonight. Pack a bag because we’ll be staying overnight.”

“How? It’s a weekend. All of the hotels will be packed.”

Ryuuji smiles, “Don’t worry. I know how to take care of that.”

–

Calling his mother isn’t the worst thing on the planet, but it’s close.

“ _Ryuuji?”_ his mother questions. “ _Shouldn’t you be studying?”_

“Hey Mom, I have a favor to ask. Would you able to get a room for Rin and I at the _Granvia Hotel_?It’s time I took him out on a proper date.”

Ryuuji barely pull his phone away in time before his mother squeaks.

“ _Are you serious? Of course I can save a room for you two! Should I put a few condoms in there as well?”_

“Mother!” Ryuuji chokes.

“ _What? I’m not blind y_ _ou_ _know! I could see the sexual tension from a mile away when you two were here.”_

Ryuuji cannot _believe_ he’s having this conversation with this mother. He knows she means well, but still, it’s embarrassing.

“ _Well, I’ll still put_ _a few in the room just in case, but I don’t think my assumptions are wrong._ _I’ll even book you a private dinner and a few extra things.”_

“You’re the best, Mom.”

“ _Don’t you forget it._ ”

He hangs up with a laugh, wondering just how many condoms his mother will put in the hotel room. He focuses on packing for the moment, stuffing a newly purchased bottle of lube in his bag. He has waited for this moment for what feels like forever and he wants everything to go perfectly.

He can hear Rin getting ready in the bathroom, knowing that whatever he wears tonight he’ll look absolutely stunning. He likes to keep his outfits a secret, giving Ryuuji time to guess if it’ll be feminine or masculine.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Ryuuji finishes closing his bag as Rin opens the door, his face timid as if he’s not sure he made the right choices. “What do you think?”

“Holy shit,” Ryuuji breathes. “You look so _good_. Turn around for me?”

He’s not sure if his boyfriend understands how good he looks right now. The soft pastel sweater does wonders for his complexion, the back opening up to reveal silky, smooth skin, and black jeggings that hug his ass nicely.

“I don’t think I have words to describe how beautiful you look right now, babe.” Ryuuji makes his way over to Rin, fingers curling around his hips as lets out an appreciative growl. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to wait until tonight.”

“Well, you’re going to have to,” Rin laughs but makes no move to push Ryuuji away. “I worked too hard to look this good for you to mess it up.”

“You know you don’t have to try,” Ryuuji whispers along the curve of Rin’s neck, feeling the male shiver against his body. “You always look good.”

“Thank you, but if you don’t move now then we really won’t be needing that hotel room.”

He slowly backs away, an impish smile tugging at his lips as his eyes scan over Rin’s flushed cheeks.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let the date night commence.”

–

While growing up in Kyoto, Ryuuji never had the chance to see the tourist’s sights. He mainly stayed in the country with his friends and the monks, learning the chants he would someday be repeating himself. When his mother opened up her own Inn, Ryuuji knew she had connections with other places, but when she said she was going to call in some ‘favors’, he didn’t expect to get a grand hotel room. The suite had been made to look out over the entire city which is perfect for Rin seeing as though he fell in love with the city months ago.

“Your mother is the best!” Rin exclaims, setting his bags down by the bed. “But isn’t this a bit too much?

“She only wants to the best for us, and I want the best for you. It’s a win-win for everyone.”

Ryuuji scans the room, noticing immediately how big the bed is and the abundance of condoms his mother left on the bed, a note and a box lain beside them. He scoops up the note while Rin admires the view out the window:

_Dear Ryuuji,_

_I hope that this is enough condoms to last you through the weekend. If not, then I have underestimated both of your libidos._

_Anyways, inside the box is the family necklace that has been passed down generation to generation. Your father gave it to me to keep, but we both agree that it’s time that you give it to Rin. I see how you look at him and I see the way he looks at you—he’s not going anywhere._

_Give the necklace to him and just remember son, wrap it before you tap it._

_Love,_

_Your sweet Mother._

“Wrap it before you tap it?” Ryuuji questions, nose crinkling in distaste. His mother is too old to be saying things like that, but she gave him a precious gift. He can let it slide for now.

A quick glace at Rin to make sure he’s still standing by the window before he picks up the box, opening it gently. Every time he looks at this necklace, every time his mother wore it, he has been blown away by the sheer beauty of it.

The way the sapphire diamond shines, and the gold line encases it—it’s memorizing. It’ll look beautiful around Rin’s neck.

He walks up behind Rin, slipping the necklace out of the case, heart pounding.

“Close your eyes,” Ryuuji whispers, breath hot against Rin’s ear. “I have another present for you.”

“Ryuuji,” Rin whines. “Don’t you think you’re spoiling me a little too much?”

“You deserve the world, Rin. Now close your eyes.”

Rin huffs but does as he’s told. He clasps the necklace around the back of Rin’s neck, his breath catching at the sight of it. A necklace should not look this good on one single person.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Rin’s eyes widen, fingers curling around the necklace for a closer look. “This is absolutely _stunning_ , Ryuuji.”

“It was my mother’s before she passed it down to me, and now it’s yours.”

Rin turns around, eyes watery, a smile on his precious face as he leans up to kiss Ryuuji. “Thank you. For all of this and for loving me.”

“The night isn’t over yet. Are you hungry?”

Rin slips his arm around Ryuuji’s, his eyes bright as he answers, “Starving.”

–

Dinner felt like an eternity had passed. Not because they didn’t enjoy the food or each others company—they were both anxious to get back to the bedroom. His mother had at least texted him that she reserved a private room for the two of them. It had been an effort not to tell Rin, but the look on his face had been priceless.

It had been hard not to touch Rin during dinner, keeping at least one hand clenched at his side the whole time. If he had touched him, Ryuuji doesn’t think they would have made it back to the room. Even the walk back had been an effort of pure will.

“You sure you don’t want to go anywhere else?” He questions while they wait for the elevator to hit their floor. “I know how much you wanted to see Kyoto Tower.”

“There’s always tomorrow.”

Ryuuji didn’t argue with that. Not as the elevator door opens and their room is only a few feet away.

“You’re not the only one who’s full of surprises tonight,” Rin says once they enter the room, pushing Ryuuji back until the backs of his knees hit the bed. “Make sure you close your eyes until I tell you to open them.”

Ryuuji does as he’s told. It’s torturous to hear articles of clothing hitting the ground and he can’t see them, to hear some kind of fabric slide against Rin’s milky soft skin.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Ryuuji whistles, gaze sliding over Rin’s body. He stands up, surveying the black lace material hugging his boyfriend’s hips.

“When did you get this?” He asks as he walks around Rin, making a noise of appreciation at the criss-cross of ribbon that leaves little to the imagination.

“I’ve had these for a while actually,” Rin admits. “Sometimes I’ll just wear them to bed for fun, but I think they might serve a better purpose tonight.”

Ryuuji hums in agreement, sliding his thumb along the seam of the garment.

“Do you like it?” Rin’s words sound anxious and he can only imagine what’s going on in that brain of his. He grips Rin’s hips, tugging him until he’s flush against Ryuuji’s body.

“I think that if I were to ever see you wearing these again, my self-control would be out the window,” he whispers into Rin’s ear. “In fact, I’m barely keeping it together right now.”

“What are you waiting for?” Rin swallows.

“I want to take my time with you.” Ryuuji breathes, peppering his love’s neck with tiny kisses. “I want to soak in your reactions.” He splays his hand against Rin’s stomach, feels the warm heat radiating off of him. His cock doesn’t agree him. It pulses with the need to simply _take_ , to know how it feels to be encased in Rin’s tight heat. “I want you to know what it feels like to be worshiped.”

“I’ve already been spoiled enough for the night,” Rin whines. “Don’t you think?”

“Of course not,” Ryuuji answers, breath hot against the shell of Rin’s ear. “Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?”

It doesn’t take much convincing for Rin to move forward, but he can tell the man is anxious. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s anxious too. This is their first time and Ryuuji doesn’t want to mess it up.

Rin turns to sit on the bed, trying his best to look every inch of the confident male Ryuuji knows he can bed.

“Don’t do that,” he laughs softly. He stands in between Rin’s legs, gliding his finger along his boyfriend’s lower lip. “You don’t have to act big for me. It’s alright to be nervous.”

“I just don’t want you to think I don’t want this.”

“Believe me—” Ryuuji dips his head, taking Rin’s mouth in a gentle kiss. “–I know you want this just as much as I do.”

“Are we really going to take it slow?”

“Of course we are.” He pushes Rin back on the bed, placing a knee between his thighs. “We have plenty of time to go quick. I want tonight to be about you.”

“But it’s already been about me. Don’t you think it should start being about you now?”

“I’m glad you’re thinking about my needs,” Ryuuji smiles, fingers playing the buttons of his shirt. Rin watches the movement with an almost feral intensity. “But I’ll be getting what I need soon enough.”

He lets his shirt fall to the floor before hovering over his lover once more. To say that he is beautiful is an understatement. Seeing those cobalt blues darkened by lust, lip gloss smudged by sweet kisses, pale porcelain skin lightened by the moonlight pouring into the room—all of it stealing Ryuuji’s breath away.

He covers Rin’s lips with his own, one hand cupping the side of his neck while the other grips his hip to keep him close. He drinks in Rin’s soft moans, can feel him relaxing beneath him as those slender fingers dig into his hair.

There’s a fire that’s building beneath their skin, growing with every slide of their lips and hands. Rin’s legs spread underneath him and a surge of urgency has Ryuuji growling, driving his hips right into Rin’s. The movement leaves them both panting and it takes everything in him to keep himself calm, to not rush things even if his brain is screaming at him to do so.

“Ryuuji,” Rin groans. “Please.”

“Begging already?” Ryuuji pants, dragging his lips down Rin’s throat. He nips and licks at the sensitive skin, reveling in the noises that come from him.

“I _need_ you.”

“And you’ll have me,” he reminds Rin. “But I’m going to take my time with you. You deserve to be taken care of and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Rin huffs but doesn’t protest.

“Good boy.”

He goes back to kissing his way down Rin’s body, making sure that his lips reach every part of his skin. Ryuuji has to resist the urge to bite, to lay his claim even if the thought of seeing those marks gets him riled up. This night is supposed to be slow, supposed to show Rin just how much he means to him.

There will be plenty of time to be rough and for him to leave his mark, but for tonight it’s just about pleasure. He wants Rin to feel as though he’s appreciated and that he’s loved, well, that and the fact that Ryuuji wants him trembling and ready before he sinks into Rin’s tight heat.

He drags his tongue across the line of Rin’s panties, picking at the lacy fabric with his teeth before letting it drop back down. The man’s cock is already hard, trembling with the need for release.

“Roll over,” Ryuuji orders. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Rin looks confused but doesn’t question it, rolling over so Ryuuji gets a full view of his ass. He has to stop himself from coming right then and there.

“Oh god,” he mumbles to himself, closing his eyes and thinking of a short prayer to say so that this image never leaves his mind. He hooks the lace under his thumbs and pull down, his cock pulsing from the action alone. “So beautiful.”

“It’d be better if you’d just fuck me.”

“I’m sure it would,” Ryuuji laughs, helping Rin get rid of the garment before throwing it on the ground. “But that will happen later. There’s some areas I haven’t kissed yet.”

There are many wonderful things that he could say about Rin’s back, but he’s going to kiss it instead. He’s better at sharing his thoughts this way. He’s always been better at sharing his emotions through actions rather than words. Mainly because when he speaks, his words sound too harsh but with touch he can always be gentle.

He drags his fingers along the expanse of Rin’s soft skin lightly, following his fingers with chaste kisses. He drags his hands and mouth down the back of his love’s thighs, saving the best for last.

“Why’d you st—Ah!”

Ryuuji flattens his tongue against Rin’s hole, feeling the male jump at the sensation.

“Didn’t I say I wouldn’t leave once inch of your skin untouched?” he laughs, thumbs keeping Rin’s cheeks spread.

“Yeah, but that’s—would you stop distracting me?” Rin lets out a string of curses as Ryuuji’s tongue slides past the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh _fuck—_ Ryuuji _please_.”

Oh how he’s waited for this moment. For Rin to squirm and beg for him. His cock is pulsing with the need to be taken care of, can feel the precum leaking through the front of his pants. It’s on the borderline of painful, but relief will come soon enough.

“Ryuuji I’m begging you. Fuck me, please.”

It’s the desperation in Rin’s voice, the slight crack at the end of his words that makes Ryuuji’s resolve break. He reaches for the lube and condom that are on the night stand, spreading some of the lube on his fingers.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, nudging Rin’s legs further apart with his knee. “You can say ‘stop’ at anytime.”

“I’m not going to want you to stop,” Rin pants. “I want you. Now _move._ ”

“Bossy little thing.”

Ryuuji slips his finger in slowly, giving Rin time to adjust or tell him to stop. He doesn’t expect the way his boyfriend’s body relaxes at the first slide of his finger, doesn’t expect the way he whimpers at the contact. When he slips in the second finger and crooks them just enough to brush against his prostrate, he definitely doesn’t expect the way Rin’s back arches or the cry that slips past his lips.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine—more than fine actually. I need your pants off though. And your cock in me.”

Ryuuji huffs out a laugh, “As much as my cock wants that, I want to make sure your prepared to take it.”

“I am,” Rin says, a hint of frustration underlining his words. “Please, Ryuuji. I need you.”

He takes his fingers out, immediately unzipping his pants. He almost groans with relief when his cock is of its confines. “Do you want to stay on your knees or be on your back?”

“Back. I want to see you.”

He watches Rin flip over, watches as those eyes take in the size of his cock. There’s no fear in his eyes, just excitement of what’s to come.

“Are—”

“If you ask me if I’m sure one more time,” Rin interrupts. “I will murder you. I’m completely sure of what I want and what I want is _you_.”

Ryuuji doesn’t have to be told twice as he grips Rin’s hips, slowly pushing himself in. The tight heat that envelops him is enough to make him want to come. Inch by torturous inch he pushes in until his hips meet with Rin’s.

“Shit,” he hisses. “You’re so tight.”

“And you’re so _thick_ ,” Rin groans, shifting his hips to get comfortable. The movement has him biting his lip, trying to keep himself still.

Ryuuji gives him a few more seconds before he starts to move. He begins with slow shallow thrusts, giving them both time to adjust. He studies Rin’s face—watches as his eye’s flutter close with each snap of his hips, watches as his mouth falls open in a silent plea for _more_.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breaths, leaning down to kiss Rin as he wraps a hand around his boyfriend’s leaking cock. He quickens his pace, drinking up Rin’s soft sighs and whimpers as he grinds in deep.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Rin groans, digging his fingernails into Ryuuji’s back. “Right there! Do that again.”

Ryuuji does, picking up his pace. He’s not sure he’s even moving in a steady rhythm anymore. He’s too busy focusing on the way Rin’s fingers drag across his back, the way Rin feels clenched around him, and the way warmth flows through him as his orgasm quickly approaches.

“I’m going to come,” Rin gasps, driving his hips up in time to meet Ryuuji’s. “I’m so close!”

Ryuuji doesn’t have the energy to reply, not when he feels Rin clench around him as he comes. It’s enough to make his own hips still, his cock pulsing as he himself comes.

"Are you alright?" Ryuuji asks, voice soft as he regains his breath. He expects to get a huff of annoyance, but the only response he get is a lazy smile and short nod. He doesn't push for an actual answer as he pulls out, slipping the condom off and tying it before rearranging them both under the covers.   
  
"That was amazing," Rin giggles, turning to face Ryuuji. He's practically glowing and he can't help but feel a sense of pride at that. "Thank you for everything. I love you."  
  
"Anything for you, love." Ryuuji kisses him, slow and gentle, and as Rin smiles into the kiss he knows that this had been more than worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
